


The Rent Boy

by SpenceRose



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gentleman Harry Hart, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Rentboy Eggsy, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy just wants a better life for his mother and his sister, so he did what he had to. Getting into the business was easy since his stepdad arranged things. It's getting out that's the hard part. Luckily, he runs into Harry, a tailor that is much more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Suit Can Change Your Life

Harry watched as the young man pace outside the shop, looking out of place in his jacket and hat. Finally, he seemed to work up the nerve to actually walk in and towards the desk.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely. The kid chewed his lip for a moment. It was painfully obvious it was his first time doing something like this. Harry wondered briefly if he'd even spent more than ten minutes buying clothes or if he just got whatever seemed would fit.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "I need a suit."

Harry waited for further explanation but when he realized that nothing more was coming, he let out a slightly irritated breath. He was just going to need to be patient with this kid, he reminded himself.

"What's the occasion?" He asked. The kid looked uncomfortable.

"I have a job interview," was the reply. Harry nodded. Alright, they were making progress. He walked around from behind the desk, offering a disarming smile.

"Alright. Was there anything you had in mind...? What was your name again?" He asked.

"My name is Eggsy. And I don't really. I've never owned a suit before and I was told this was the best place," he said, shuffling his feet. "And I just... I really need to make a good impression."

Harry studied him for a second, Eggsy not even noticing the scrutiny as he looked around.

"Alright, Eggsy," he said before it could get awkward. "Hopefully together we can figure out something that will get you the results you want."

Eggsy nodded and Harry directed him into a fitting room. He grabbed a tape measure and turned to Eggsy, who was watching him in the mirror. Harry came up behind him, looking him over.

"I'm going to need you to remove your jacket," he said and Eggsy looked startled for a moment. "So I can get your measurements."

"O-oh, right," Eggsy said, forcing a cocky smile. "I knew that."

Harry smirked a bit. He set about getting Eggsy's dimensions and wrote them down on a notebook he produced from his pocket as he went. Eggsy tried to stay still, though Harry could tell that he wasn't used to being touched this way.

"So, might I ask what job you're being interviewed for?" He asked conversationally. Eggsy looked down at where he was crouched next to him, measuring the inside of his thigh. "It might help nail down what exactly would be best for you."

"Uh, a secretary position," he replied. Harry nodded, not at all bothered that he was mere centimeters from Eggsy's crotch. Why would he be? He did this on a regular basis. "Not sure I'm qualified for it, though."

"Do you know how to work a computer? Answer phones?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it's a bit more than that, innit?" Eggsy asked, looking in the mirror. Harry hummed for a moment.

"There is more, yes, but those will get you through the first week at least," Harry replied as he scribbled down a number. "You'll probably have to deal with under appreciation but that's common for a lot of jobs."

"It'll be better than where I am now," Eggsy said quietly, obviously meaning to keep it to himself. Harry glanced up at him and then stood up.

"Right, well. Give me a moment and I'll see what I can find," Harry said. He left the fitting room and when he returned, he had something folded over his arm. "I want you to try this on for me and let's see how it looks."

Eggsy allowed him to slip the jacket onto him and, after a bit of fussing, stepped back. Harry looked him over critically, eyes narrowed at the dark grey fabric.

"How does it look?" Eggsy asked, somewhat self-conscious. Harry glanced at his face.

"I'm afraid the grey isn't really working for you," Harry said. He thought for a moment. "Take it off. I've got just the thing."

Eggsy shrugged it off and handed it back to Harry. He disappeared again and then reappeared with another suit jacket. 

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier," he muttered as he helped Eggsy slip it on. It was dark blue, though light enough that Eggsy wouldn't dare call it midnight blue. 

Once he had it on, Harry stepped back to look him over. His expression was neutral and, once again, the scrutiny was visibly getting to Eggsy. 

"This color brings out your eyes," Harry said, moving forward to smooth the fabric over Eggsy's shoulders. He gestured towards the mirror. "Take a look."

Eggsy turned to the mirror, moving this way and that. He grinned and met Harry's eyes in the mirror. 

"It looks great, bruv," he said. Harry just adjusted the fabric once again. 

"I'm glad," he said. "Let's finish this up and get you that job, shall we?"

They went through the same motions with trousers and dress shirts. Eggsy was impressed with how he looked in them, staring wide eyed at his reflection as Harry stood behind him. 

"Yes, it's a wonder the difference a suit can make," he said. And what a difference it was. The boy was definitely attractive like this. Eggsy grinned at him in the mirror and turned to face him. "Now then, some shoes and a tie and it'll be complete."

Eggsy followed him out of the small room and watched as he selected a pair of shoes. Harry could feel Eggsy's eyes on him as he went over the brogues and took a pair of oxfords. 

"You didn't even ask what size I wear," Eggsy commented as Harry handed them to him. Harry just gave a light shrug. 

"Try them on and if I'm wrong, then I'll get you the proper size," he replied. Eggsy just shrugged and sat down to put them on. When he stood up, he stared down at his feet dubiously. It was an attractive expression in Harry's humble opinion. "How do they feel?"

"They fit perfectly," Eggsy said, looking up at him. "How did you..."

"It's a gift," Harry stated. "It's nothing really. I have a colleague that can tell a person's dimensions just by looking at them."

"Whoa."

"Indeed."

Next were the ties. Harry compared colors to the suit and finally decided the darker color would look best.

"Do know how to tie one?" Harry asked. Eggsy shook his head, averting his eyes in embarrassment. 

"Never had a reason to learn," he replied and then, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I'm usually taking them off."

Harry didn't say anything about that as he put the tie around Eggsy's neck. 

"I'll just teach you then so you know how to," he said instead and caught Eggsy's relieved glance. 

He undid his own tie and then Eggsy watched as he tied it deftly, explaining as he did. He glanced at Eggsy and motioned for him to try. Eggsy did it easily enough, only needing Harry to instruct him once. He beamed proudly once he did it and Harry chuckled. 

"Now you have a complete suit," he stated. Eggsy smiled at him. 

"Thanks, bruv," he said. Harry directed him towards the mirror and Eggsy's surprised expression was all too adorable on him. And he had good reason to be surprised. He looked like entirely different person. Finally Eggsy snapped back and grinned at Harry. "Think I'll get the job with this?"

"It is going to take a lot more than a suit to get it," Harry commented. "This is just for first impressions."

"Of course," Eggsy smiled. "Any tips?"

"Keep your chin up, back straight, speak clearly, and, of course, smile," Harry said, getting a giggle from Eggsy. "The smile is especially important. For you, it could mean the difference between a job and unemployment."

"Is that how you got this job, bruv?" Eggsy joked. Harry elected not to respond. "But this is a gorge suit. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said. "If you would change, I'll calculate the total cost."

Eggsy nodded and slipped back into the fitting room. Harry walked behind the desk, transferring everything from his notepad onto an official paper. By the time Eggsy came out again, he had the cost of the suit. 

Eggsy reached into his pocket for his wallet as he walked over. Harry glanced up, seeing a picture of an older woman and a newborn in her arms.

"Is that your family?" he asked, looking at Eggsy. Eggsy blinked and then looked down at the picture, smiling softly. 

"Yeah. That's my mum and Daisy," he replied. "They're the reason I'm trying to get a better job. I want to be able to take care of them. Besides, my current job isn't exactly the kind of example that I want to set for my sister."

"That's very noble of you," Harry noted and Eggsy smiled over at him. 

"It is, ain't it?" he asked and then looked back down. "But anyway, what do I owe ya?"

 

"750 pounds," Harry responded as he looked back down. Based on the sudden silence, Harry surmised that Eggsy hadn't been expecting that. 

Then, in an extremely quiet voice, "I only got 600."

Harry looked up at Eggsy, who was looking down with his expression a mix of embarrassment and dejection. Harry sighed and looked over the numbers again. 

"Well, if you would bring me the suit, I can get it ready for you to take," Harry said and Eggsy's head snapped up. 

"I'm sorry?" he asked, head tilted in a way that reminded Harry of a puppy. 

"The suit. I'm going to need it to finish this transaction."

"I'm short 150 pounds," Eggsy said, confusion written across his face. Harry gave him a flat look. 

"This shop will not be harmed by losing 150 pounds, I assure you," he stated. 

"I-I don't want you to get in trouble," the boy said and Harry actually chuckled this time. 

"I'm sure my boss won't even notice," was the reply. "He hardly pays attention as it is and my supervisor will look the other way."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, give me the 600 and then get the suit," Harry said sternly. Eggsy's mouth shut with an audible click as he dug the money out of his wallet and handed it to Harry. Then he passed over the suit and Harry put it together so Eggsy could carry it without wrinkling it. 

 

"Really, there must be something I can do," Eggsy said as he took the suit again. Harry sighed. 

"Just come back and tell me how the interview goes, okay?"

"I can do that."


	2. Just A Bit Of Kindness

"What are you doing home, Muggsy? Shouldn't you be out working?" Dean asked as Eggsy walked in the door, tie loosened around his neck and shoulders slumped as he came back from the interview.

"Fuck off, Dean," he muttered, trying to push past his stepfather. He suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall, a iron grip on his neck.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" He snapped. Eggsy reached up to try to pry Dean's hand off but there was no give. "You don't get to talk to me that way, Muggsy. After I took care of your mother and took your sorry ass in, you best treat me with respect."

"You don't deserve respect, you bastard," Eggsy choked out. "Just let me go."

Dean growled and his hand came up to slap Eggsy across the face. He released him at the same time and Eggsy was thrown to the ground. Eggsy pushed himself up and looked up at Dean, eyes widening as he grabbed a knife.

"Maybe I should cut out your tongue so that I don't have to worry about it," he said, grabbed Eggsy's arm to pull him up. Eggsy tried to get out of his grip and hit him in the jaw, successfully causing Dean to let go of him. Without a second thought, he jumped to his feet and got out of the door, Dean's cursing following behind him.

He didn't stop until he couldn't breathe. He ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall, chest heaving. Once he could properly breathe again, he looked around to try to find something familiar. His eyes fell on a familiar tailor shop and a rueful smile etched across his face.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked across the street to it. He walked into the shop, spotting the same man from a week ago and another man. He looked up as came closer.

"Eggsy," he said, surprise etched in the way his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

Eggsy's hand lifted, tracing over the way his cheek was swelling. He resisted the urge to wince and instead have him a half smile that came off as little more than a grimace.

"It's nothing," he said. "I ran into a doorpost as I left the interview."

The two men exchanged looks and Eggsy shifted from foot to foot.

"You should put some ice on that," was finally said. He had a quiet conversation with his coworker and the bald man disappeared. "Why don't you have a seat."

He walked around the desk and led Eggsy to the couch sitting in the shop. He sat down as the other man reappeared and handed him ice wrapped in a cloth.

"Thanks," Eggsy muttered as he pressed it against his cheek. He looked at the man that had helped him, studying him for a moment. "You know, I never got your name."

"Harry," he replied. He looked Eggsy over for a moment. "Am I correct in assuming that you had your interview today?"

Eggsy looked down at his suit, not even noticing that the other man had disappeared.

"How'd you guess?" He smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I did. Didn't go how I expected it to."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"He wasn't interested in hiring me so much as he was fucking me," Eggsy said, looking down. "Turns out my stepdad had been providing him with... Services for years."

Harry didn't speak for a long while and Eggsy looked down, not sure how to meet his eyes. There was something about them that made Eggsy feel like he could see right through him.

"I'm very sorry to hear it didn't work out," he finally said. "Have you looked into other opportunities?"

"Nah. I'm, uh, being relocated, actually," Eggsy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'm not sure if I'll be able to look into anything for a while except for the job I have."

"The job you have?" Harry repeated, sitting next to Eggsy. Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, but I've been doing this for ten years and I'm done with being used," he said, the dam finally breaking now that he had a willing audience. "It was my stepdad's idea anyway. Not like I wanted to do this. It was just a way to make sure my mum and sister had a good life. And this," he moved the ice, gesturing to the darkening bruise. "This isn't even the worse that he's done to me. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before he kicked me out. He's never liked me."

"I thought you said you walked into a doorpost," Harry said, sounding more like he was reminding Eggsy of what he had said than like he actually believed it.

"I've never seen anyone with a bruise like this from a doorpost, bruv," Eggsy muttered, replacing the ice. "But since he isn't going to take care of them, I'll do it myself. They deserve the world, you know. And I can't give it to them like this."

He suddenly stopped talking, looking away from Harry as he realized he had just told his life story to a complete stranger. There was an uncomfortably long silence before he stood up, handing Harry what was little more than a wet towel now.

"I-I have to go," he said, still not able to look at him. "I'm sorry for unloading all that on you. Thanks for listening."

Before Harry could do anything to stop him, he left the shop, hands stuffed into his pockets.

When the fuck did it start raining? Eggsy thought as he walked down the sidewalk, shoulders hunched against the cold. He finally stopped with a huff, deciding that he get a cab. To where exactly, he had no idea.

He blinked as suddenly the rain above him stopped. He took a moment before looking up to see Harry holding an umbrella over him.

"That suit is over 700 pounds and you're in the rain in it," he commented. "And I don't think you can afford a new one."

"Probably not. Took me a few months to save up that much," he muttered. Harry let out a sigh.

"Also, I'm assuming that you have no place to stay, correct?" he asked. Eggsy just nodded. "I would like to offer you a place to stay until you are able to get a place of your own."

"You don't even know me," Eggsy said suspiciously. "Why would you offer me that?"

"You seem like good man, Eggsy," Harry said. "I would hate for your potential to go to waste."

"Uh huh, my _potential_ ," Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I don't go home with just _anyone_ , bruv. I might be a whore, but I ain't cheap. I've got standards."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That isn't what I meant, young man," he stated. "My offer had no hidden agenda. I was simply being kind."

Eggsy studied him for several long moments, looking for anything hidden in his expression. Harry met his gaze with his dark eyes and Eggsy knew he was being studied just as closely.

"I've never met someone that wanted to do something out of the kindness of their heart," he finally said. "So if you have any ulterior motive, then you must be up front with it."

"I can assure there is no ulterior motive," Harry sighed. "I can leave you in the rain if you wish but I'm sure you will not be able to work for a long while if I do."

Eggsy was already shivering because of his soaked clothes. He kept his jaw tight, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue once his teeth began chattering.

"Alright, one night," Eggsy said. "And tomorrow, I'll be gone, deal?"

"I suppose I have no choice," was the reply. "Now, might I call is a cab?"


	3. What A Day

Harry led Eggsy into the two story townhouse, the young man's gaze moving around it. Harry looked over at him, glad to see some of the swelling in his cheek had gone down.

"Nice place," Eggsy said, finally looking back at Harry. Harry just nodded as he put away his umbrella.

"Thank you. A friend of mine helped with the decorating," he said, shrugging off his coat. "Hang up your coat and take of your shoes please. According to the maid, mud is very difficult to get out of the carpet."

"You have a maid?" Eggsy asked in disbelief.

"My friend insisted that I get one since I'm not home enough to properly up keep a place of this size," he explained, waving his hand airily. "She comes once a week and always complains about the carpeting."

"Aren't you a tailor?" Eggsy asked, giving him an odd look. "What exactly do you track in that is so bad?"

"Like I said, mud," was the causal response. Eggsy didn't look at all like he was convinced. "Anyway, I'll show you where you'll be staying and then I can get you something dry to change into."

Eggsy followed Harry upstairs and towards a room. He pushed himself onto his toes to look over Harry's shoulder into the room. It was simple with white walls and a wide bed. Harry moved aside so he could see the modern decorating and Eggsy looked around. It was nicer than anything he'd ever been in. Except maybe the Kingsman tailors.

"Uh, thank you," he said, looking up at Harry. The older man just nodded.

"I'm afraid the only clothes I have are my own," he stated. "I do hope that will be alright."

"Yeah, no problem," Eggsy said. "Just make sure it's something a little more casual than a three piece suit, yeah?"

Harry chuckled at the poor joke, shaking his head.

"I'm sure I have something that will suit your tastes," he said. "For now, there is a shower through that door if you wish to use it. Everything you should need is in there and I will bring you the clothes."

With that, he swept out of the room and left Eggsy alone. He looked around, feeling out of place in the pristine room. He sighed and walked towards the bathroom, a nice hot shower sounding amazing right then.

Harry had gone to his room to get Eggsy some clothes. Once he found something that looked like it would fit him well enough, he took it back to the room. He heard the shower going and placed the clothes on the bed.

Eggsy left the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He examined the bruise in the mirror, wincing when he touched it. He sighed and went back into the room. He got dressed in the clothes Harry had placed on the bed and then left in search of his host.

Harry had gone downstairs and was sitting on his couch with a glass of scotch. He didn't look up as Eggsy came down the stairs, not moving from his semi-relaxed position until Eggsy sat on the couch.

"That bruise isn't going away any time soon," he commented and then threw back the rest of the drink. Eggsy reached up, tracing the bruise with his finger and sighed.

"Yeah, that's how it usually is," he muttered. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "What a day, yeah?"

Harry hummed in response as he looked down at the now empty glass. "Would you like a drink? You would probably need it after the day you had."

"I would love one," Eggsy said without moving. Harry gave a half smile in amusement as he stood up. By the time he returned with Eggsy's drink and his own refilled, the young man hadn't moved.

"Here you are," he said and Eggsy's eyes opened. He sat up and gave Harry a bright smile as he accepted the glass. It made him look so young and, in turn, made Harry feel very old.

It was late. The windows were dark and everything was quiet. It was peaceful. Harry enjoyed evenings like this and having company, well, that was a different story.

"So what's your story, bruv?" Eggsy suddenly asked. Harry looked towards him and lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm sure you've guessed mine. It's only fair that I know yours."

"I don't believe that's how it works," Harry replied. Eggsy was quiet, waiting patiently. Harry sighed. "I'm afraid that I don't really have a story. What you see is how it's been."

Harry knew Eggsy was too smart of a kid to believe him but he was thankful none the less when he wasn't pushed for more. They fell into silence and their own thoughts.

It had certainly been quite the day. For both of them. Eggsy's mind seemed to be racing as he tried to figure out what he was going to do and Harry wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and go to sleep, his body aching from the day. Why hadn't he already? He was sure he trusted Eggsy. Or he felt like he should. And yet...

"I think I'll retire now," Harry said and Eggsy looked up at him. "You're more than welcome to stay up and make yourself at home. Just don't break anything."

Harry moved towards the stares and Eggsy got to his feet as well, gaining the older man's attention.

"I think I'll, er, retire now too," he said, giving him another dazzling smile. Harry nodded and Eggsy followed him up the stairs.

Their silence was almost companionable. As much as it could get with two near strangers, it seemed. Harry looked over at Eggsy, who's eyes wandered around the hall. Such an innocent expression for one with his life. The thought sent a pang through Harry's heart.

"Goodnight, Harry," Eggsy said as he stopped in front of the guest room. Harry gave him a handsome smile that left him reeling.

"Goodnight, Eggsy," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Eggsy nodded and went into the room, getting into the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to soak in a tub. He began shedding the outermost layer of clothes as soon as the bedroom door closed behind him. By the time he reached the en suite bathroom, he was just in his pants.

He drew the bath and checked everything over. The last thing he needed was Merlin with footage from his glasses.

He finally sank into the water that was almost too hot and let out a contented sigh. What a day it had been. Maybe Merlin was right. Maybe he needed to take some time off. He worked too much.

But what would he do? He had no family, no friends outside of Kingsman. He wasn't overly fond of sunny beaches or rocky mountains so a vacation was out of the question. And his home was always so lonely.

Why was he even considering this? He was never one for not working. He just had to be doing something. Doing nothing was just... dull.

He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. For now, the one thing he was going to do was sleep.

He got out of the tub and drained the water. He then pulled on a clean pair of pants and got into bed. Unfortunately, his mind was moving too much for any proper sleep. By the time he fell asleep, it was early morning and he would only get a few hours sleep. Though, that was better than nothing.


	4. A Phone Call

The next morning, Eggsy woke up to unfamiliar walls. He wasn't at all perturbed. It happened more often than he cared to think about. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe that it was morning just yet. He cracked open an eye as the smell of breakfast reached him. Okay, he'd get up for that.

As he sat up, the events leading up to being there came back. Oh. So he hadn't slept with anyone. For some reason, he found that more awkward.

Finally, the smell gave him the will to get up and stumble his way down the stairs.

He heard Harry before he saw him. The older man was moving about the kitchen, humming as classical music filled the air. Eggsy couldn't honestly say that it surprised him. Then Harry turned and gave him a half smile that made his breath catch in his throat.

"Good morning, Eggsy," he said, setting plates on the table.

"Mornin'," Eggsy replied. Harry gestured for him to sit and then turned back to the counter. Eggsy sat down, looking at the way the table was set. It seemed a bit posh to him but he wasn't one to judge. It was definitely a good change to what he was used to.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, neither really sure what to say. Harry seemed content with the silence although Eggsy squirmed a bit in is seat. Neither acknowledged it.

Breakfast was over quickly and Harry cleared the table, checking his watch. He then glanced at Eggsy and nodded.

"I need to go," he stated. "But feel free to stay and make yourself at home."

"Alright. Uh, thanks," Eggsy said, smiling hesitantly. Harry nodded and then he left. Then Eggsy was alone. In a strange man's house. What the hell had he been thinking?

With a sigh, he stood up. As he walked into the living room, he spotted a phone sitting beside the couch. He hesitated a moment and then picked it up, punching in one of the only numbers he'd bothered to memorize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rox."

"Eggsy? Where the hell are you!" Roxy shouted. Eggsy pulled the phone from his ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Roxy," Eggsy assured her.

"Where are you? Your mother called. She was near hysterical."

"Tell her that I'm fine."

"You're dodging my question, Gary," Roxy said sternly. Eggsy winced. His name was only ever said when he was in deep shit. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm, uh, I might be at some bloke's house..."

"Oh my god, Eggsy. Are you calling from from a _client's phone_?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, Rox. I just... this nice man offered me a place to stay for the night."

"'Nice man'? Eggsy, have you ever heard the term 'stranger danger'?" Rocky asked, sounding particularly exasperated. Eggsy sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"I go home with random people on a near daily basis, Roxy."

"You know their intentions though. You know nothing about him."

"I know his name's Harry and he's a tailor," Eggsy countered.

"You know what I mean," Roxy snapped. "You don't know why he offered you a place to stay. He could be psychopath."

"I don't think he's a psychopath, Roxy. I'm pretty sure that a psychopath wouldn't just leave me in his flat."

"He left you in his flat," Roxy said incredulously.

"Well, I say flat, but..."

"So let me get this straight. You're in some random bloke's flat, using his phone..."

"He also cooked me breakfast this morning."

There was a very loud silence that followed and Eggsy fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, he heard Roxy take a deep breathe and he prepared himself for the dressing down of his life.

"You are a god damn idiot," Roxy finally said, voice deceptively calm. Eggsy was a little frightened. "You better come down here so I can personally kill you."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there."

"You better. Or I'll hunt you down."

Then she hung up without another word. Eggsy sighed and put the phone back in its place. He stood up, deciding that he better get there before Roxy got too upset.

And that's when he realized that he had no other clothes except his suit and the pajamas Harry had given him. With a groan, he grabbed the phone again and dialed Roxy's number once again.

"What, Eggsy?"

"Can- can you get me some actual clothes?"

"Oh my god, Eggsy."

" _Please?"_

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Anything you want, Rox."

She hung up again and Eggsy sighed. Why did things have to be so difficult.

He glanced at the clock. The chances of him getting a cab were slim so he'd probably have to walk. Which would take an overall of twenty minutes. He sighed and got to his feet. He might as well get walking then.

The club that Roxy worked in, _Club Knight_ , wasn't very full on weekdays. It was mainly Friday nights and Saturdays when they would see the most business. But before than, only a few stragglers would be around and a few business men snuck in after they got of work.

"Eggsy Unwin," a sharp voice snapped. Eggsy winced and turned to face Roxy as she stalked towards him. He sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

"Hey, Rox," Eggsy said awkwardly. The scantily clad female trapped him in a death glare.

"Don't you _hey_ me," she frowned. "This is pretty idiotic. Even for _you_."

"Roxy, I'm fine. If he meant me any harm, then wouldn't we have known by now?" He asked. Roxy paused. "And can we please not talk about it? I just... Can I get a drink? Something strong?"

Roxy sighed and led him over to the bar. After a brief conversation with the bartender, they sat down and Eggsy was given a glass of scotch. He drank half of it before looking at Roxy again. 

"Did you get my clothes?" he asked. 

"Yes. I got you a few things because I don't think you're going to be home anytime soon," she replied. "I had to wait for Dean to leave before I went in."

"You're a lifesaver, Rox. I really owe you," he said.

"You bet you do," Roxy said as she sipped her own drink. Eggsy drank the rest of his scotch and then got up. He walked back to Roxy's dressing room to change. When he came back, his glass had been refilled and Roxy was going to do her performance. She kissed his cheek and then disappeared. 

It was several hours later that Eggsy found himself in her dressing room again. The one she shared with two other girls. He was sitting at her vanity, her cellphone in his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"You've had too much to drink," Roxy was saying as she finished buttoning her shirt. "You only get weepy when you're drunk."

"'M fine," he slurred, twirling the phone in his hand. "I just... he kicked me out, Rox. I'm not going to be able to see mum or Daisy. What if he hurts them? I-I need to be there to protect them, Rox. I can't protect them if I can't go home."

"He isn't going to hurt them, Eggsy. You know he won't. He hasn't yet," Roxy said gently, rubbing his back soothingly. He reached up to wipe his eyes as he mumbled in agreement. "Where are you staying tonight? I don't think my uncle would care if you came to mine."

"Your uncle hates me."

There was a pause as Eggsy thought. He unlocked her phone and checked the recent calls.  She hadn't bothered deleting the number of the phone he'd called from. He sat up and wiped his eyes. 

"Can I make a call?" he asked, voice rough and slurred. She studied him for a moment and then nodded. He clicked the number and rested his head on the vanity as he held the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, 'arry."

"Eggsy?" Harry asked. "Have you been drinking?"

"A-a little," he muttered ashamedly. His words were stilled slurred and he felt sick. "I just... I wanted to thank you. For letting me stay and not being just another client."

"That's quite alright, dear boy," Harry replied. There was a brief pause. "Where are you?"

"Uh." He looked at Roxy. How he forgot the name of the club, he wasn't sure. 

"Club Knights," Roxy said, rolling her eyes. 

"Club Knights," Eggsy repeated into the phone. 

"Alright. I'll see you in a few, Eggsy."

"Harry, don't..." Eggsy began but then the line went dead. Eggsy pulled the phone from his ear and blinked at it. 

"I can't believe you called him," Roxy sighed, taking the phone from his hand. 

"He's one of the only people that's helped me, Roxy," Eggsy said, sitting up to look at her. 

"And what have I been doing exactly?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. He pouted. 

"You know what I mean."

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you like him, Eggsy," she said, giving him a critical look. Eggsy leaned back in the chair, not immediately responding. "Eggsy, you know you can't afford that what with your work."

"I don't, Rox. I swear," he said. "Harry's just... just a good looking man and..."

"Eggsy?"

He sat up and looked at Harry with wide eyes. The finely dressed gentleman stood in the door way with ease and Roxy half expected him to have a top had under his arm. Though it didn't surprise her to see him leaning against an umbrella with like a cane. 

"Harry," Eggsy said, blinking. "You didn't need to-to come get me."

"I know. But what man would I be if I allowed you to be alone while you're drunk," Harry said. Eggsy blinked stupidly and then smiled. "I suppose this means you'll be staying another night."

"I suppose so," Eggsy said sheepishly. He moved to stand up but realized too late that he shouldn't. He stumbled and both Harry and Roxy moved to help him. Harry was quicker and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. 

"I think that's the queue to leave," Harry said and Eggsy nodded. 

Roxy helped Eggsy hook his bag over his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and then Harry attempted to lead him out of the club, though it was very difficult since Eggsy's legs refused to work. Harry finally sighed in exasperation and pushed his umbrella into the young man's hands. Eggsy looked confused for a moment and then let out a surprised squeak as he was lifted into Harry's arms. 

"Who bloody knew you were so strong?" Eggsy said, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I have to keep in shape for my job," Harry said offhandedly. 

"You're a _tailor._ Why do you need to keep in shape?"

Harry just gave him a smile as they walked down the street. By the time they reached Harry's house, Eggsy was leaning his head on his shoulder, seemingly dozing off. He blinked sleepily as Harry set his feet on the ground, keeping a hand securely around him to keep him upright. 

"Did-did you carry me all the way here?" he asked. Harry nodded as he unlocked the door and led him inside. Eggsy stared him in shock and then leaned forward to kiss him. 

For a moment, it seemed that Harry was going to kiss back but then he pulled away. Eggsy pushed his bottom lip out in a pout and leaned forward to meet his lips again. But then Harry gripped his shoulders and kept him from moving. 

"I do believe that it's time for bed," he said, his voice effectively calming Eggsy. Drowsiness pulled at Eggsy's eyes and he nodded, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Come along. Upstairs."

Eggsy allowed himself to be helped up the stairs and to the guest room. Harry walked him to the bed and he looked up at the older man. He kissed his cheek and then got into the bed.

"Thanks, Harry," he muttered, already drifting off. Harry hesitated for a moment. 

"You're very welcome, dear boy," he said and Eggsy was sure he imagined the press of lips against his hair.


	5. This Life Is Dangerous

Harry went about his day normally. Eggsy had yet to make an appearance but Harry didn't expect he would. A quick check into the guest room confirmed his suspicion that the young man was still sound asleep. Quiet as he could be, Harry left a glass of water and some pain killers on the stand beside the bed. He was sure it'd be appreciated.

He didn't bother with breakfast that morning, instead opting for just some coffee. On the way out the front door, his phone rang. He ignored it, suspecting that it was Merlin calling to admonish him for being late. By the time he reached the Kingsman headquarters, Merlin was waiting and furious.

"And what is your excuse this time?" he demanded. Harry just shrugged.

"I was helping that kid from the other day," he said flippantly. "It was a late night."

"Oh, I bet it was, Galahad," Merlin said sarcastically and Harry turned to glare at him.

"It was nothing like that, Merlin. I walked him back to mine after he got shitfaced."

"You mean you carried him."

"And how did you know that?" Harry demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I have my ways. You should know this by now."

Harry composed himself and turned, walking to his office.

"There's an assignment on your desk," Merlin called after him.

Harry didn't respond. He just kept walking, eyes forward as he passed other agents. Finally, he reached his office and sighed as the door shut behind him. He looked at the file sitting on his desk and picked it up, opening it hesitantly.

It was nothing too ambitious. A smuggler's ring. Not even an undercover mission. Maybe a few days' work. He flipped through the file, reading over the information about the smuggling ring. Ancient artifacts. Items obtained from poachers. A few weapons. A second class assignment if there ever was one. It was almost boring. But at least he got something.

Being suspended really was tedious. Though it was his own fault, really. After all these years, you'd have thought that he'd learn not to go against Arthur's direct orders. And yet, there he was, taking on far too many men for just a single agent. No matter the training, fifty to one was far too ambitious.

As he finished the file, he set it back down. This was almost too easy. A few threats and he'd be finished. Or that was the idea. He kept the file open to the list of leaders in the ring and their contact information. A few phone calls or maybe even just threatening emails from an unknown source and they'd be done.

It wasn't soon after that Merlin came in. He didn't look very happy but that wasn't anything new. He gave Harry a curt nod as he shut the door behind him.

"Can I help you, Merlin?"  Harry asked, as polite as ever.

"I've done what you asked of me yesterday," he said and held up a file. "A strange request. Can I ask why you wanted me to do this?"

"A personal matter," he stated. "Nothing of consequence."

Merlin nodded.

"I thought you might say that. Which is why I took the liberty of looking further," he said and Harry looked up at him suspiciously. "So this has to do with that young man you took a shining too, does it?"

"If you must know, yes," Harry said with a bit of defiance.

"You do realize that I can't allow you to continue your fraternization with the boy," Merlin stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fraternization? Honestly, Merlin?" Harry said. "I'm not fraternizing with anyone. I am merely helping him. It's the least I owe to Lee. To make sure that his son is looked after."

"You're playing a dangerous game. If anyone catches wind of this..."

"No one will. You're the only one that knows that I'm helping him. He isn't a security risk. He thinks I'm a tailor," he said pointedly. "Even if he were to be taken, no information would be able to pass his lips."

Merlin gave him a flat look and threw the file onto Harry's desk.

"You're putting his life in danger, Galahad. You and I both know this. Get him a flat and leave him be."

And with that, he turned to leave. Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.   
Work was tedious after that, Harry having to keep his mind from wondering. No progress was made that day, either personal or professional. The crime ring proved to be much more resilient than he'd thought.

It was dark out when Merlin came back. Harry glanced at his watch, lips pressed together as he realized how late it was.

"You should be going home," Merlin stated. "You need your rest. You're not as young as you used to be."

"And why are you still here?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"I'm always the last to leave, Galahad. And now you need to go."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Very well. I'll leave. Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Galahad."

With that, he left. The journey back home was as uneventful as ever, the quiet peacefulness of the streets nearly maddening. Finally, he made it home and walked into the living room only to he greeted by the sight of Eggsy sleeping peacefully on the couch, some cheesy movie playing on the television. Harry almost found the sight endearing.

Eggsy stirred as Harry walked in, his eyes blinking open slowly. He yawned and sat up, jumping when he saw Harry.

"Oh, shit. Ya scared me," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. That amused look came over Harry's face as he watched the young man stretch. "Ah, geez. What time is it?"

"I believe it's half past ten," Harry answered. He glanced towards the kitchen and sighed. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nah. I didn't really think of that," Eggsy answered. Harry hummed for a moment and looked back towards him.

"Would you like to go out somewhere?" he asked. Eggsy blinked for a moment.

"Uh, what?" he asked. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"I just thought that it would be better than staying and attempting to scavenge something from my dwindling food supply," he said with a lazy wave towards the kitchen. "I can understand if you don't want to of course. Though I'll probably leave myself if you decline."

Eggsy studied him for a moment before a slow smile made it's way across his face.

"You know. That sounds great," he said, standing up. He looked self consciously at first Harry's suit and then his own clothes. "Uh, if we're going somewhere... nice, then I should probably change."

"Nonsense," Harry said. "You look fine. Shall we?"

He offered Eggsy his arm, not completely expecting him to accept it. Much to his surprise, Eggsy's arm went through his and he gave a smile to the young man.

"I know of a nice little place just a twenty minute drive from here," Harry said. "It might be suited to your tastes."

"My tastes?" Eggsy asked, smirking a bit. "Should I be offended?"

"If you choose to be," he said as he moved to open the door.


	6. Fightin' Words

The nice little restaurant Harry knew, The Gallery, wasn't anything like Eggsy expected. It wasn't especially fancy and little was an accurate description.

The main dining room could fit maybe only a hundred people and the walls were a pale yellow. Along the walls were lined paintings of unknown artists. Well, Eggsy assumed they were unknown. He didn't recognize any of the styles.

Harry led him towards a small table in the back, pulling back his chair like the gentleman he was. He moved to the other side of the table as Eggsy sat and gave him that half smile that sent Eggsy's heart fluttering.

Yeah, he had it bad.

"Mr. Harry Hart," a woman said as she walked over, a bottle of wine in her hand. She seemed to be a waitress that worked there with pinned up hair and a pencil in it. She gave a dazzling smile as a dainty hand was placed on his arm. "You haven't been here in a good while. And now you come back with a young man."

"Work has been excruciating," Harry replied, putting a hand over hers.Eggsy felt a bit of jealousy curl into his stomach. "And this is Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Veronica, an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Eggsy," Veronica said, putting the bottle down to shake his hand. He returned her smile hesitantly. She then turned back to Harry, smile still in place. "So what can I get you two?"

"Do you remember my usual?" he asked. Veronica nodded and wrote it down on a pad she produced from her pocket. "And he'll have the special."

Veronica nodded and give them another smile before walking away. Harry opened the bottle, pouring it into the two glasses on the table. Eggsy watched him for a few moments, head tilted a bit.

"How do ya know that I'll like that?" he asked as he picked up a glass.

"Call it a hunch. You are welcome to order something else if you don't," Harry said, sipping the wine. After a moment, he met Eggsy's eyes and set the glass down. "Is there something on my face?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me. Is there something on my face?" he asked again. Eggsy felt the color rise to his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"No. No, there isn't," he finally said. "I just... you're very... nice... looking. Very nice looking."

Harry had that amused look in his eyes again. It made Eggsy feel like he knew more than he let on. And he very well could. Eggsy wasn't very subtle.

"Very nice looking," Harry repeated. Eggsy nodded and that half sort-of smile twitched at the corner of Harry's mouth. "Thank you, Eggsy."

Because of the near empty dining room, service was fast and soon enough their food came out. Veronica placed it in front of them and asked how they were doing before leaving again.

It turned out that the special Harry had ordered for Eggsy was pork and fried potatoes. Harry's own order consisted of a steak and salad, which Eggsy found to be an odd combination.

"Go on," Harry insisted when he realized that Eggsy hadn't touched his food. Instead, he'd been sitting there with his silverware in his hands as he watched Harry.

"Oh, right," Eggsy said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

The meat was so well done that it was practically falling apart. As soon as he took a bite, a moan of pleasure escaped his mouth and his eyes closed. When they opened again, he found Harry watching him with an unreadable expression.

"I take it that you like?" he asked. Eggsy gave him a smile.

"One of the best things I've had in a while," he admitted.

"The chef here is a personal friend of mine and he makes some of the best meals I've ever had."

Eggsy nodded along as Harry spoke, the sound of the older man's voice and the food making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

It was rather unfortunate when three men walked in as Harry was speaking. They were a shady sort and Eggsy's eyes drifted over to them. They reminded him of Dean's men. Though they seemed to recognize Harry. To a degree of some sort anyway.

"Oi!"

Harry looked over at them, arching an eyebrow elegantly. Eggsy couldn't help but ask himself how one lifts an eyebrow elegantly. But that wasn't the important issue here.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Harry asked, hands folded in his lap.

"You're that bloke that's been threatening to shut us don't, aren't ya?" the first man snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

The men looked between each other. Harry's attention went to Eggsy, who was far too used to aggressive behavior.

"Strange. Because you sound just like that man that's been calling us up," the man spoke again. Harry sighed and Eggsy's eyes flickered between them. Harry met his eyes and stood up.

"Well, I'm sure it's just a coincidence," he said and motioned for Eggsy to stand as well. He placed a few bills on the table and turned to the men again. "Now then. Since our night has been so rudely interrupted, I think we better be off."

With that, he placed a hand on Eggsy's back and steered him towards the door. But the men didn't seem to want to let him go easily.

"Ain't that right, ya coward."

Eggsy could see something flicker in Harry's eyes and he felt fear envelope him. The older man turned to the group and strode towards them.

"One should never call a gentleman by that if it is untrue," he said calmly. "Though I doubt a neanderthal such as yourself would know that."

There was a moment where Eggsy saw the realization that they'd just been insulted cross their faces. The one closest to Harry took a swing at him but he dodged it easily.

Eggsy then watched in awe as Harry singlehandedly took out at all three men.

The three men surrounded Harry and he looked at them. The tallest of the three lunged for Harry's back but he moved swiftly bring the umbrella up and hook his throat. He pulled the umbrella causing the guy to run straight into the wall.

The second had a gun that he lifted to point at Harry. Though he misjudged how close Harry was and ended up getting his wrist grabbed and his arm twisted behind his back. This incidentally coincided with the remaining man throwing a punch. He hit his colleague and knocked him out.

"Who the fuck..." he began, though he didn't get a chance to finish. Eggsy didn't see what Harry did but suddenly the man slumped to the floor like the other two.

Harry turned back to Eggsy, dusting off his suit and pushing his hair back into place. He met Eggsy's shocked gaze and then looked over as Veronica returned, looking just as shocked as Eggsy. Finally, her gaze went back to Harry and he gave a brief nod of acknowledgment.

"I think we need something stronger than wine," he commented.


End file.
